


High School XD

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [51]
Category: NTverse
Genre: Crack, Dark Twist, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, M/M, Simulation, Weeaboo, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Chrystie is an ordinary weeaboo realm crystal who goes to high school.She doesn't know anyone there.Chrystie is an ordinary weeaboo realm crystal who goes to high school.Nothing out of the ordinary.Chrystie is an ordinary weeaboo realm crystal who goes to high school.TheRe's nO reAson beHInd it.





	High School XD

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird crackfic with a dark twist? Yep!
> 
> Annoying as they may be, I love writing these!
> 
> Today I'm pretty excited (resulting in a crackfic) because my all time favourite YouTuber Darkmatter2525 is making a book of my favourite of his series- Power Corrupts. It's an amazing series, and I'm so excited to see it in written form! Also, I just hit 40 kudos on another oneshot of mine, so I'm happy about that~

Tenshi High was THE place to go for aspiring weeaboos, and Chrystie was the perfect ideal student. With an impressive 500 anime under her belt as well as over 3,000 manga and doujinshi, she was fluent in weeaboo Japanese and was super excited to meet every at her brand new school!

The crystal sashayed in with ease, loving the feel of her kawaii stereotypical Japanese sailor suit school uniform despite the fact that she was a Realm Crystal and couldn't really appreciate it. Immediately she saw many things:

-A yaoi couple with a tsundere and a deredere.  
-A str8 couple with a hawt demon boy and a kawaii human girl.  
-Another str8 couple with a naval human boi and a stoic girl.  
-The Head of the Student Council, a kamidere with a closeted inferiority complex.  
-A really kawaii jock and probably the love of her life.  
-Another yaoi couple with a tsundere/kuudere and a dandere/deredere.  
-A kawaii nerd with glasses and a flannel jacket flanked by identical twins.  
-Yet another str8 couple with a machine gun girl and a kuudere boi.  
-A pirate flag.  
-A yaoi couple with a totally regular deredere boi and an on-crack troll boi.

So yeah, the perfect weeaboo dream! Yaoi, Yuri (she hadn't seen any so far, but there probably was some somewhere), dere types, love triangles and drama! Chrystie squealed in excitement at how sugoi everything was.

She wanted to flirt with her love interest first and foremost, but at the same time fangirling over all the couples sounded great too. Oh, and she could always become best friends with the pirate flag to find out who he secretly had a crush on and cause lots of drama there (she would bet actual money that it was the guy dating the normie)

As she struggled to decide, she didn't notice a slender hand gently touch her shoulder (well, one of her facets). She screamed and spun around to see the intruder (not hard as she was a crystal which looked in all directions anyway).

It was the stoic girl! Her eyes were red like a demon and her hair was long and black. Her fringe was so long that it definitely covered up some kind of embarrassing brand! And she wore a black and grey variant of the uniform.

"S-sugoiiiiiiiiii..." Chrystie gasped in delight. Then, to her uttermost surprise, the stoic girl laughed.

"Nice to see you again Chrystie," Her voice was way too warm and kind to be a kuudere girl's voice!

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? H-how does anata know watashi?" She stuttered out.

"Because we've been best friends for years," the girl paused and sighed, "I guess you still don't remember me, huh? Chrys? I-I miss you..." Suddenly the girl froze up.

She exploded into a million tiny fragments of ash. It was so sugoi... a white flash appeared, and Chrystie was walking through the corridors elegantly and wondering why the baka no one had spoken to her yet when she was so kawaii and oishii?

It was weird. For some reason, she felt a little sad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand that, Chrystie is living in a simulation. Most people are just characters that she's programmed to interact with, but the 'stoic girl' is self-aware and therefore breaks her archetype in an attempt to communicate with Chrystie and help her to escape from the simulation and get home. She explodes into ash because she was deleted from the simulation for trying to tamper with it. What looks like ash is actually just pixels from her dark clothing and hair calibrating to become the colour of the background.
> 
> The reason for Chrystie being in a simulation?
> 
> I'll leave that as a mystery...
> 
> Prompt- Heaven AU disguised as Highschool AU.
> 
> Since the Heaven AU is an external part of a weird story I've been working on for months but haven't actually written about a naval crew travelling the world and getting into crazy, often magical adventures, I made Chrystie the main character. She is the stereotypical 'author insert' character seen in many fanfiction, meaning that she is deliberately a Mary Sue and voices whatever thoughts I would have in the story. As such, her character is one of the few who is completely self-aware and breaks the fourth wall the most out of everyone, which is why I put her into this situation.
> 
> Original Number- 170.


End file.
